


Szukając ukojenia

by Croyance



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja [13]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja, 100d2v2, Angst, Episode: s02e06 Monster, Memories, guilty
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8603545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: Bo ukojenie nie jest dostępne dla wszystkichPrompt 15. "Szukając ukojenia"





	

          Ukojenie to dziwne uczucie. Zwykle pokrywa się z wcześniejszą winą lub krzywdą, czymś złym, co odbiło się na człowieku zbyt mocno. I podobno ukojenie pomaga. Zaciera rany, tworząc coś nowego, nadzieję na przyszłość, pozwala zapomnieć.  
          Lucifer miał swoje sposoby walki z poczuciem winy. Alkohol, imprezy, kobiety. To wszystko miało go uspokoić po tym co zrobił. Miało pozwolić mu wymazać z pamięci wspomnienie krwi brata na dłoniach, obrazu jego gasnących oczu. Ale nie dawał już rady. Po raz pierwszy naprawdę zabił, w dodatku istotę, która była mu bliska. Jak bardzo zły był, zabijając młodszego brata będącego jedynie pod rozkazami ojca?  
         Terapia nie pomogła, nigdy nie pomagała. W końcu Linda nie znała całej prawdy. Podobnie zresztą jak Chloe. Niewiedza powinna być dla nich wybawieniem. Z Maze czy Amenadielem nie miał po co rozmawiać. Wszystko to było skazane na porażkę od początku.  
          Więc czy dla niego jedynie śmierć mogła przynieść ukojenie? Prawdziwe unicestwienie, gdzie w końcu przepadnie na zawsze? Jeśli to miał być jego koniec to mógł to znieść. Byłoby to sprawiedliwe, biorąc pod uwagę co sam uczynił. Kiedyś sam karał grzeszników, teraz był jednym z nich. Tylko, że kary, które sam stosował nigdy nie przynosiły ulgi. Więc czy on na nią zasługiwał?


End file.
